


Branches in The Book of Yoshi

by spooner_the_trinity



Category: Berds and Nerds (Webcomic), Infinite Loops - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooner_the_trinity/pseuds/spooner_the_trinity
Summary: These are the Branches under the juristiction of the goddess Yoshigane and her allies.





	Branches in The Book of Yoshi

**Branch: Seven of Seven**   
**Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane**   
**Anchor: Rokuzo Suzuki**   
**Loopers: Nana Suzuki, Nanappe, Nanakko, Nanacchi, Nanarin, Nanasama, Nanapon**

**Branch: Pepper Ann**   
**Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane**   
**Anchor: Alex Trebek**   
**Loopers: Pepper Ann Pearson, Nicky Anais Little, Milo Kamalani, Margaret Rose "Moose" Pearson**

**Branch: Saved by the Bell**   
**Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane**   
**Anchor: Samuel 'Screech' Powers**   
**Loopers: Zack Morris**

**Branch: SMG4**   
**Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane**   
**Anchor: SMG4**   
**Loopers: Boopkins, Luke!Mario**

**Branch: Pixel Pinkie**   
**Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane**   
**Anchor: Nina**   
**Loopers: Annie, Pixel Pinkie**

**Branch: Grave of the Fireflies  
Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane  
Anchor: Seita Yokokawa  
Loopers: Setsuko Yokokawa**

**Branch: The Cosby Show**   
**Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane**   
**Anchor: Cliff Huxtable**   
**Loopers: Clair Huxtable, Sondra Huxtable, Denise Huxtable, Theo Huxtable, Vanessa Huxtable, Rudy Huxtable, Elvin Tibideaux**

**Branch: Twitch Plays Pokemon Red + Crystal**   
**Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane, Lord Helix**   
**Anchor: Darred**   
**Loopers: The Fellowship of the Helix (Sir Abba, Double-A Jay, Air Jordan, ATV, Fonzerello, Keeper, Rick Gastly, Abby, Mary) Godslayers (Lazorgator, Brian, Katie, AJ Downs, Solid, Rito, Dylane)**

**Branch: Twitch Plays Pokemon Emerald**   
**Admin: Sarah Yoshi/Yoshigane**   
**Anchor: Camila A. Slash**   
**Loopers: M4, 5'7'', Cabbage, Mighty Doge, Cruella, Annie, Zexinja, Dottie**

**Dwarf Fortress  
Status: Looping  
Admin: Ares  
Anchor: N/A (Attached to Bokurano)**

**Bokurano  
Status: Looping  
Admin: Murugan  
Anchor: Sasami (Anime and Manga) Shirou Machi (Manga) Kana Ushiro (Anime)  
Loopers: Takashi Waku, Jun Ushiro, Moji Kunihiko, Maki Ano, Kanji Yoshikawa, Takami Komoda**


End file.
